Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! Bakura hates Yami. Well, what happens when the gang Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Joey, Malik, Honda, Tea, Marik, Seto and Yugi get stranded on a cruise ship. The past threatens to haunt them.
1. Colors

Disclaimers: Me dun own. :sniffles:  
  
Bakura: look what you've gone and done!  
  
Akemi: :sobs:  
  
Bakura: Quit crying you twit!  
  
Akemi: 'Kura's a meanie!   
  
Bakura: :frowns: Ah..let her have it....  
  
Yugioh owners: NO! SHE IS CURSED FOR TURNING THE BOYS INTO YAOI BOYS  
  
Bakura: :Blinks: But...but people like us all other one another  
  
Rabid fangirls/boys: YES! WE LOVE IT!  
  
Bakura: :crosses arms smugly: See?  
  
Yugioh owners: :whispers among each other: We will get back to you later. But you do not own it.  
  
Bakura: Kisamas :watches the yugioh ppl walk away: IT WILL BE MINE!!! :hahahahaha:  
  
OOOOOOOOOKAY! I'm a loon. :P  
  
This is yaoi! boy x boy love O_O (and lotsa cursing!)  
  
summary: Bakura hates Yami. Well, what happens when the gang (Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Joey, Malik, Honda, Tea, Marik, Seto and Yugi) get stranded on a cruise ship. O_o and the two are stuck together in the dining hall? Can they work their differences out and get to their friends? And what of the other passengers? Is there romance? O_o  
  
Guys...Girls...this is my first shot at doing a non-angst!  
  
O_o and i dont own the cruise ship. i got the name from chrono cross.  
  
CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?  
  
Bakura groaned, watching his hikari hastily pack several suitcases both with his clothes and the yami's. Clothes, personal items, camcorder, camera, spare emergency objects were all being stuffed inside. Bakura..was being ignored. Currently, the snow haired akutenshi, was leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his trim and toned chest. The deep chocolate eyes glared at the boarding passes for the cruise ship, the S.S Zelbiss. Bakura didn't want to go but he didn't trust the others-namely Malik- He had to be there to protect Ryou from a hormone driven teenager who hadn't seen action for five thousand years. Though, going meant he had to deal with the damned pharoah. Bakura produced an image of the cocky, arrogant little bastard from his past. Damn his Sennen Eye. That was the only thing stopping Bakura from exacting his revenge on Yami.  
  
It had all started in Egypt, where the pharoah was a complete justice leader who sought to destory the evil of society. Bakura was a tomb robber and thus, a bad person. Okay, so he enjoyed murdering people and stealing expensive artifacts from the final resting places of the more prominent individuals, it didn't make him evil. Bakura shrugged. Maybe it did. He had to survive somehow. Still, Yami didn't have to be so cruel to him. He only wanted to live. Then, came the time when Yami sealed the Shadow Games up...sealing himself and seven others inside the Sennen Items. For five thousand years, Bakura was stranded inside that freaking Ring. At least his aibou wasn't as bad as Yami's. Yugi, the pipsqueak, was as self-righteous as his irritating yami. Yugi's innocence annoyed Bakura to no end but...time passed and Bakura saw Yugi as another version of his hikari.  
  
Ryou blinked at the blank expression on his yami's features. Ryou paniced. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have Bakura come with them. He and Yami would probably end up killing each other and Ryou wasn't ready to lose Bakura just yet. His darker half had grown on him and it was love that Ryou knew was returned. Though, not the love between lovers. Ryou bit his lip, confusing himself. Ryou grabbed the two passes, smiling softly. It was spring break, what better way to relax then a cruise on the Carribean? There, he could be with his boyfriend. The others-not even Bakura-knew of their relationship. Ryou wanted them to know but Ryou was positive it would only spark a conflict between Bakura and Malik.  
  
Malik reminded Ryou of his akutenshi. A presence to be feared yet admired, hated yet loved. It was either one dealt with Malik or completey ignored him. Most of his friends chose to leave Malik alone, rather than risking their lives should they anger Malik. Ryou thought it a good idea since, most of them annoyed Bakura. Bakura and Malik were so similar, it was a given that Malik would end up murdering them all-especially Tea when she started on her friendship rants-in their sleep. However, for Ryou, it had been love.  
  
It took a while, six months, to work over his nervousness and approach Malik. Ryou remembered it like it was yesterday. Ryou had worn his yami's leather pants, the ones Malik had first seen him in (and Ryou was sure that the golden haired teen had been drooling mentally, he could see it in Malik's eyes.) Ryou found Malik at the place he was usually at; the ocean. Malik was so etheral when there, violet eyes glinting the sun and the waters. Ryou had lost his composure and froze when Malik turned those gorgeous eyes on him. Ryou smiled to himself. It wasn't as if he needed words. Who would have figured that Malik held the same feelings? Without so much as a sentence passed betwixt the pair, they had found themselves drowning in a kiss of electrical magnitude.  
  
Ryou floated back to reality. That had been five months ago. Having a relationship as a secret was hard. There were times when Ryou's friends had almost caught them together, most namely Marik and Bakura. Ryou blushed faintly. This would be the chance to be with Malik in the most intimate of ways; Ryou was going to lose his virginity to him on the cruise.  
  
Ryou tapped Bakura's shoulder. "Are you ready Yami?"  
  
"Sure Aibou. Lets get this over with." Bakura bad-humoredly took the bags and headed for the walk out front, blanching at the bright and lively flowers that lined the sides. He saw the car coming down the street, glaring that he had to carpool.  
  
Ryou saw the glowwer and smiled softly. "If you went to get your license Yami, then you wouldn't have to."  
  
"Aren't you old enough Ryou to get yours?"  
  
Ryou shrugged, taking the smallest bag. "I don't have a need for it. I don't mind having someone else take me places." 'Malik anyways.' Ryou grinned implishly, earning a worried gaze from Bakura. "Oh, nothing." He giggled, feeling giddy. Malik would be in the car and just so happens, their cabins were the same. To make it more romantic, only one bed. Ryou shivered with delight at what would happen soon.  
  
The car stopped and the driver went to open the door for the pair when Bakura stormed past him and crawled inside. He glared at everyone already in the car. Tea bit her lip and looked out the window. Seto rolled his eyes and settled in the seat. Joey returned the glare albeit much more denser. Malik smiled in greeting to his friend, exacting a raised eyebrow from Bakura and Marik. Ryou sank beside Malik, their thighs brushing. Bakura and Marik glanced at one another, curiously. What the hell was going on?  
  
The car continued onwards towards the Mutou's. Bakura suppressed the squall of mad clouds that threatened to becoming a storm. Yami Yugi! Bakura snarled, causing the attention to turn from Tea's ramblings to himself. Bakura seethed. "WHAT?!"  
  
Seto rubbed his aching temples. This was going to be a long trip. Joey placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Are you okay Kaiba?"  
  
Seto shrugged him off, not appreciating the touch. "I'm fine, inu! Leave me alone."  
  
"You don't have to be such a jerk Seto. He was only asking. Friends-"  
  
"SHUT UP ABOUT FRIENDSHIP!" Bakura bellowed. Tea immediately hushed, too frightened to respond. A pissed off Bakura was a bad thing. Joey imagined he could see steam coming from the platinum yami's ears. He laughed. Bakura lept forward, hands going around Joey's neck nearly bumping his head on the cieling of the car. "What are you laughing about bastard?!"  
  
"Yami! Please stop!" Ryou begged, brown eyes shining with tears. Malik pulled Ryou back down, hands more tightly on the hikari's hips than 'friendship' would ensue. Ryou purred into the strong grip. He made sure the others weren't paying attention before planting a chaste kiss on Malik's lips. "I can't wait until we get on that ship," he whispered.  
  
"Me either, koi. I am never going to let you go, you do know that right?"  
  
"Hmm. I like that idea."  
  
Seto had managed to pry Bakura from a gasping Joey's throat, feeling an ulcer begin. Stress...he needed to be put on medication. Seto knocked on the window seperating the front of the car from the back, telling the driver to hurry up.  
  
Marik giggled, poking Bakura in the side. "Good work Bakura. Not only have you managed to upset everyone in the entire car, you've almost killed Joey." Marik winked coyly. "I like it," he growled, launching onto Bakura.  
  
Bakura frowned at his former lover. It had taken awhile to get over the hikari but now, the two were good friends though..not as much as Malik. Bakura took Marik's hands from his shirt. "Not here Marik. Not anywhere."  
  
Marik good naturedly subsided back into his seat. "Okay. But..I'll get you to change your mind. You really need to get laid Bakura."  
  
Bakura sighed, hearing the arguement already. It was always like this. Marik would tell him he needed to have sex, Bakura would say he didn't want sex that he wanted a more lasting relationship than just a fling thus leading Marik to critize him for wanting love. Was it really that bad? He had never tried it before, heard it could be a bitch but pain wasn't new to him.  
  
Marik snickered. "Oh thats right, your whole 'need for love.'"  
  
Ra took that minute to have Yami and Yugi get in the car. Yugi, hyper active like always, was radiating with smiles. Bakura felt like he was going to puke. Yami was looking at him smugly, down his aristocratic nose, a smirk playing on his lips. Bakura wanted to punch him. Yugi spoke up. "Your in love Bakura?!"  
  
"No! I am not in love nor do I plan to fall in love but if I did I would never tell any of you fuckers."  
  
Yugi, eyes watering as if he would burst into tears, pouted. "You...you wouldn't tell us? That means! You are in love!!!"  
  
Bakura asked Ra to give him the patience to not throttle the hikari. Besides, Yami wouldn't appreciate. That snapped Bakra to attention. Since when did he give a damn about Yami? 'I need this vacation, away from these brats, by myself, in my room. Yes...thats it. I'll be fine. I will not have break down. I am..okay.' Bakura breathed deeply, shooting a death glare at Marik who was finding the entire thing immensely funny. "No Yugi. I'm not in love."  
  
Yugi nodded, having been warned by Joey to not provoke Bakura. Instead Yugi popped some candy into his mouth. Yami groaned. "You don't need any more candy Yugi. You already ate a plate of chocolate and some ice cream!" (an: O_O kari...tee hee)  
  
"But I'm hungry Yami!" Blink, blink went the huge purple eyes.  
  
"Oh fine. Just don't come to me when your stomach hurts."  
  
Bakura gulped, finding himself gazing at the tight, leather clad pharoah. 'Damn me! Why the hell am I staring!!! SHIT!' Bakura focused on Joey. 'Imagine him naked...fucking Seto. Ah...thats better.' Bakura glanced at Malik and Ryou. 'There is something going on with those two and I'm going to figure it out!'  
  
Malik interlaced his hand with Ryou's, hiding their hands from the view of the others. He smiled softly at Ryou who blushed with a shyness that never escaped the younger boy. He felt like a school girl. Ryou blinked, wondering why his boyfriend was being..strange. "I was thinking that you make me smile like a fucking school girl." (an: thats a story...lol) Ryou's blush deepened.  
  
Joey caught himself from oggling Seto again for upteenth time. He cursed himself for having to sit shoulder to shoulder with the billionaire. Why couldn't Seto have gotten a bigger car to pick them up?!  
  
Tea was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Honda, her soon to be boyfriend. If she could catch him first. Her surroundings were blank, her only thoughts on the tall teenager.  
  
Marik trailed a finger along Bakura's thigh, getting dangerously close to 'known' territory. Bakura scowled so he dropped back. Marik enjoyed tormenting his friend though..he did miss being with someone. Bakura had been his everything. A dutiful boyfriend, vocal and delicious lover. He was..perfect. Now, Marik couldn't imagine being intimate with Bakura though, it was fun to fantasize. He just needed to find.....someone. In truth, he agreed with Bakura. Five thousand years was a long time to be imprisoned and he wanted to settle down. Marik frowned. He was beginning to sound like a sap.  
  
Seto was popping several aspirins, head throbbing. Would Joey quit looking at him?! Seto smacked himself mentally. What was so interesting about himself? A tired, boring, frozen, emotion-less person. Seto shrugged. It didn't matter.  
  
* * *  
  
(um...for the sake of my fic. Marik, the hikari, shared a body with...Malik in the past..) O_O lol 


	2. Starless

disclaimers: not mine  
  
warnings: boy x boy love  
  
extra notes: um...hee hee.... MPREG! ^_~ *this is my story, i can make anything happen* :D Um, lessee, this part has them on the ship. ^_^ From now on, there will be interludes between the soon to be couples. lol, i cant very well keep at it having all of those in one room and trying to make them all sound interesting. Though, at dinner they will be.  
  
Chapter 2~ Why me?!  
  
Seto, the only one who had ever been on a cruise before, took the obligatory position as leader. There was lots of mumbling from Bakura, Malik, Joey, and Marik while the others happily followed the brunette to the cabins on H Deck; the ocean staterooms. The grumpy Bakura crossed his arms indignantly in front of his chest, remembering the last time he had been on a ship. It was Duelist Kingdom. Ryou had been sick the entire time and Bakura was forced to take over his body for much of the time. Bakura's thoughts went to the time that Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm during their first duel.  
  
Seto came to an abrupt pause, pointing at a row of doors on either side of the corridor. "I'm only telling your room numbers once so memorize how we got here." He sneered at Joey who blew a raspberry. "233, me. 234, Malik and Ryou." The two bounded into their room without much conviction. Bakura knew something was definitely up. "235, Wheeler and Honda." A hearty clap on the back betwixt the friends. "236, Tea." The sole girl grinned and slipped past the boys to her single room. "237, Yugi and Marik." Yugi shrugged at his other half, ignoring the concern of having a pyschopath and his hikari in the same room. "238," a wicked smirk from Seto, "Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi."  
  
Bakura heard a growl and recongnized it as his own. "WHAT?!" he bellowed, leaping forward and tackling Seto the ground, suitcases tumbling in the air. He wrapped his hands around the billionaire's neck. "You son of a bitch! Trade me rooms Ra Damn you! You know I hate that bastard!"  
  
"Feelings mutual," Yami murmured, taking his bags and heading into the designated room. Oh, he wasn't looking forward to the entire trip either. Stuck with Yami Bakura in one, small room with two beds and a shared bathroom? Hell would be unleashed. Yami sighed, going about the business of unpacking. It was a conspiracy.  
  
Joey grabbed Bakura's collar, hauling him up off of Seto and shoving him against a wall, earning several stares from the passengers passing through. Seto stood, dusting his clothes free of any debris. Bakura pushed Joey aside, snarling. "Dont you dare touch me ever again," he gritted through clenched teeth. Bakura glared at Seto. "I swear to Ra, if I end up killing that brat its going to be your fault." With that, he stormed into his room to wreak havoc.  
  
The only ones standing in the hall were Marik, Yugi, Joey and Seto. Joey shuffled his feet awkwardly. "You okay Kaiba?"  
  
"Of course I'm fine," Seto said, his voice laced with contempt. "I would appreciate it if you didn't step in to play the hero next time. I could have taken care of it myself, Inu."  
  
"You are such a pig headed, egotisitcal prat!" Joey hissed, flipping Seto the bird and slamming the door to his and Honda's cabin. "I should have let him choke you to death, unthankful bastard!" he yelled through the closed door.  
  
Seto huffed, leaving Marik and Yugi in a daze. Yugi raised his eyes to meet the taller teenagers. "That went better than I thought it would. With any luck, Bakura won't murder my yami and Joey won't turn homicidial." The pair heard a thump from room 238 and sweatdropped.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bakura flung his suitcase onto his bed, actually blessing his luck that the other twin sized bed was on the opposite end of the room. He wasn't known for his brilliance in cleanliness, considering he was from Ancient Egypt and rarely bathed or tidied himself. He was a thief, as if he had time to worry about such trivial things. So, when it came to the arrangement of his clothes, he was at a loss. He wasn't going to leave his things in the case. He glanced at Yami, noting that the former pharoah was hanging his clothes- Bakura noted there wasn't any leather, interesting- in a sort of cubby like holder?  
  
Bakura grabbed the first shirt, stalking to the closet at his end. He took one of the clothes hanger, brows furrowing in concentration. He'd seen Ryou do this numerous times. He peeped quickly at Yami, taking in the mechanics to clothes hanging. Gracefully, Yami slipped the ends of the hanger into the tank and underneath the straps. Bakura did the same with the oxford shirt he had in his hands and gave himself a mental pat on the back when it worked. Yes, he was good.  
  
"You're preening," came the voice that grated Bakura's nerves. Yami stood with a hand on his hip, smirking smugly with that visage that Bakura wanted to pound into the floorboards. "Obviously, you learned something from Ryou."  
  
"I am not preening, bakayaro!" Bakura voice took a dangerous tone. Anyone other than Yami would have taken it as a hint and backed away. Yami was not to be deterred. If anything, that self absored smirk grew in stature, merely sending Bakura's anger from the frying pan and into the fire.  
  
"Yes you are." Yami raised a brow. "Why else would you be putting your clothes up? From what Ryou's told me, your a pig."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Yami," Bakura threw a chair at the pharoah, sending it crashing into a wall as Yami ducked. It shattered into tiny slivers. Bakura abandoned his task and hastily exited his room. He wasn't about to get in trouble yet for murder.  
  
Yami sighed, finishing Bakura's chore and putting his clothes into the closet. He paid close attention-more than he should have-to what Bakura wore. Jeans, oxford shirts, tanks, tee shirts. Nothing too special about them just that they suited Bakura. Laid back and carefree. Yami closed the folding doors, debating on whether or not he should find the pissed spirit. Yami decided he would. He glanced at the clock. Fifteen minutes and it was dinner time. Seto had told them it was late dining at 8:00.  
  
Yami hated to press Bakura's buttons like he did but it was the only way he could get Bakura to pay any attention to him. The day they talked civilly would be the day rabbits flew. He rounded a bend, taking in a sharp breath. Gods, Bakura was beautiful. The sun was setting and reflecting off the water. The swirls of red, orange, yellow, and pink added an etheral presence to Bakura. The pastel haired thief stood, arms braced against the railing of the balcony. His hair was wafting in the breeze, his eyes were closed, his lips were parted in obvious contentment. The perfect skin seemed to glow in the waning sun rays. It was times like these that Yami wished on everything that he could have just one chance with Bakura but how futile was that? Bakura hated him.  
  
With a heart full of lead, Yami started to go. "I know your there Yami, my Sennen Ring alerted me of your prescence."  
  
Yami crossed the balcony to stand beside of Bakura, resting his elbows on the pewter colored steel. "I want to apologize for my earlier statement," Yami blurted without thinking. Bakura snapped his attention to Yami, eyes widened fractionally. "I didn't meant to offend you and I certainly wasn't making fun of you. It just struck me as odd that you cared about your appearance that much."  
  
"I...I'm sorry for throwing a chair at you," Bakura said, begrudgingly.  
  
Yami smiled wanly. "Its okay." Perhaps there was hope yet. Yami was determined to spend the remainder of the week convincing Bakura they could be perfect for one another. Yami, heart a little less lead-like, joined Bakura on their way to the Dining Hall.  
  
@ @ @  
  
YAY! I updated!! #_# hee hee. I didnt make them all too OOC did I? o.O  
  
Review!!! Thanks ^_^ 


	3. Crying Out

Title: Can You Feel the Love Tonight  
  
warnings: male x male, cursing because Bakura and Malik are potty mouths, mpreg, story is unbetaed and i didnt read back over it. .  
  
notes: Heh heh, sorry for the long wait. I lost interest in Yugioh but since there are now new episodes ^^  
  
~blah~ = italics. lol.  
  
disclaimers: nothing you recognize do I own  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The tables sat four a piece and Seto's rather perverse sadist side emerged. With any luck, he'd be able to watch Bakura and Yami tear each other to pieces from a safe distance but that was banking on if the two showed up late. The CEO took his seat, frowning when he realised someone would have to sit next to him and he already had an inkling of an idea who it would be just so they could annoy him-Joey. The music from the orchestra was no doubt that love song from the Lion King. There were Disney characters milling about the dining hall, only serving to grate at Seto's nerves. Why had he chosen a ~Disney~ Cruise Line out of all the ones he could have?  
  
Much to Seto's disgust, Joey, Honda and Tea were the first ones arriving. At least Yami and Bakura would be forced to sit together and that was worth having Joey irritate him. As Seto had predicted, Joey took the chair beside of him and immediately grabbed the menu. "Damn! Look at all this food. I dont even know how to pronounce it.." Joey frowned.  
  
Seto snorted. "That's because you have it on the French side, Inu. Flip it over, that is, if you can even read Japanese."  
  
Joey glared at Seto, flushing as he realised Seto had been correct. "You don't have to be such an ass about everything. I want ta enjoy this time without fighting with you constantly. I dont even know why we argue. I thought that after we were friends during Battle City and Malik was taking over tha world that it would all end."  
  
"We were never friends, Joey, only allies with a common goal in stopping Malik." Seto was puzzled by the brief flash of hurt in those hazel oculates. Seto scowled at the second of guilt that spread through him. What did he care if he hurt the mutt's feelings? He stubbornly looked at the choices on his menu and ignored the banter of Honda and Tea as well as the Joey's uncharacteristic silence, not even noticing Bakura and Yami enter at the same time.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Bakura glanced at Yami as the former pharoah of Egypt gaped awestruck at the sun setting as they walked the decks towards the Dining Hall. It was almost as if Yami was discovering life for the first time. It was the first time since his release from the Sennen Puzzle that he actually got to enjoy himself without the threat of having to duel. Bakura's face softened-the expression that he only showed Ryou and no one else-when Yami paused to gaze at some dolphin's frolicking in the water. Yami seemed so innocent but Bakura knew it was far from the truth. Yami's repressed memories had awakened during Battle City and Bakura was aware that even if he hid it, Yami was no doubt remembering parts of his past that weren't pleasant. Some of those memories probably involved Bakura, whether good or bad.  
  
"It's amazing how much life has change from our time, ne?" Yami whispered almost as if he were talking to himself. Bakura shrugged, not bothering to comment. This life confused the hell out of him more than he would cared to admit. Ryou didn't let him near the oven or anything else that could possibly blow up. Unlike Yami, who had been released the day that Yugi battled Seto for the first time, Bakura had already been out of the Sennen Ring two years prior. He had given Ryou hell those first three years until Ryou nearly killed himself in order to get rid of Bakura. Simply put, Bakura didn't bother Ryou and the two actually managed to become close friends and sometimes bed buddies.  
  
"We weren't meant for this world, Pharoah," Bakura remarked. "We lived over five thousand years ago. We shouldn't have came back." There were times when Bakura wished he could have the joys of oblivion like mortals but since he was a spirit, it was impossible for him to die. He could be sent to the Shadow Realm but he'd still live on until another unfortunate human came across the powers of the Ring. Yami's amethyst eyes froze with icy gossamer. "If that is your belief than why haven't you just told Ryou to get rid of the Sennen Ring?"  
  
"For the same reason you haven't told Yugi to do the same." Bakura was pleased with the sudden flinch from Yami.  
  
"To protect our lights."  
  
Bakura hned, falling into step beside of Yami. "How much longer do you think that will last?" Yami raised a brow at him to show Bakura he didn't understand. "Ryou and Yugi have their own lives to live without us interferring all the time. Soon, they'll be going off on their own and leaving Domino for other cities and other countries. You think they want their yami's tagging along?"  
  
"They wouldn't just abandon us Bakura."  
  
"You sure about that?" he asked rhetorically. "Just think about it. Ten years from now they'll be twenty-eight. Maybe married with some kids and a house with a picket fence."  
  
"You've been watching too much television."  
  
Bakura sighed, frustrated. "Quit getting off the fucking subject. We are bound to our lights for the remainder of their lives or until they feel the need to drop us. We'll be," He gestured to his and Yami's bodies, "Like this forever."  
  
Realisation dawned on Yami. "I see what this is about now. You do not want to watch Ryou die of old age as you remain young." Bakura scowled at being caught for caring about Ryou by the stupid pharoah. "I have thought about that before but what can we do, Bakura? It's only inevitable that the circle of life carry itself out."  
  
"Now who's the one that's been watching too much television?" Bakura glared at Yami. "I dont even know why I fucking bother with you."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Yami queried, bewildered in Bakura's change of personalites. He was convinced that Bakura suffered from bipolarity-a very dangerous mental disease that he had seen being discussed on Discovery Health.  
  
"You, me, and Malik are going to be stuck with each other for the remainder of eternity!" Bakura bellowed, attracting the attention of several passengers. He growled at them and they immediately went about their own business. "Can you handle that, Pharoah? Having two of your most hated enemies sharing company with you? You know Malik won't stop in obtaining your power and I won't stop my gathering of all the Sennen Items."  
  
Yami placed a tentative hand on Bakura's tensed shoulder, the cords of his muscles straining. "Bakura, whether you choose to believe it or not is your own decision but I do not hate you. I admit that you get on my last nerve-" Bakura was about to retort but Yami's other hand pressed a regal finger against his lips-"and I am aware that it is vice versa. Our past together does not help the present either. Malik, I do not care for too much but you..." Yami released his hold and started to walk forward, bangs overshadowing his eyes and perfectly obscuring Bakura from reading his emotions. "It's far from hate."  
  
Not positive on how he should take that, Bakura kept quiet, troubled by what Yami's words were doing to him. His heart had started racing when Yami touched him and then had escalated to a rapid pace when that smoothe, noncallused finger nudged his lips. It seemed that this wasn't the first time it had happened. Almost as if there was something from his ancient past that told a story betwixt the raider Bakura and the pharoah Yugioh. Perhaps...he would search his memories after dinner.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Malik, we ~really~ need to get ready," Ryou moaned as those succulent and delicious lips latched onto one of his nipples, tongue lathering the teat like it was some sort of treat. "God, Malik, ~please~, if we show up late than everyone is going to know that we're together and I'm not ready to come out of the closet yet to them."  
  
A golden head raised and regarded Ryou disgruntedly. "We're so fucking far in the closet that we're in fucking Narnia." Malik rose from Ryou's chest, remaining straddled and playing with the fly of Ryou's trousers. The lovely youth was flushed quite an adorable shade of pink, he was sweating and his chest was heaving. It was enough to make any man-spirit or otherwise-weak with desire to just ravage the sweet boy with kisses and pound into that warm body ferociously.  
  
Ryou curled his fingers into his lover's flaxen strands, lowering Malik's head so he could plant a chaste kiss. He smiled. "Silly. The second we get back from dinner we'll have sex like bunnies, okay?"  
  
Malik licked Ryou's cheek. "Okay." He threw a shirt at Ryou and pulled his own over his head. "Damn! We have five minutes." With the shirt riding up Ryou's torso, Malik grabbed the hikari's hand and ran from their cabin for the Dining Hall. Tonight, Malik was going tell the rest, risking Ryou's temper.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Marik gingerly placed the archaic text he was reading on the table beside his bed. He didn't even want to go to dinner. To see the two men that he'd come to love fawn over each other. Marik couldn't place if Ryou and Malik were together in a relationship but it was obvious they flirted and liked each other. It was a bit heart-breaking but he was used to being alone.  
  
"Marik?" Yugi had watched Marik closely since they had boarded the cruise ship. His humour had rapidy deteriorated into an almost emotionless calm. He and Marik weren't friends but his empathy for other people had him worried for Marik. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Well. If you need to talk, I'll listen. My advice might not be the best if it's dealing with relationships, love, or anything like that..." Yugi blushed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "The offer is there and it's your choice if you want to take it. I won't pester you."  
  
"You ever been in love with someone and know you can't have them?" Marik asked softly, staring straight ahead like he was in a trance. "That no matter what you do, there's not a snowball's chance in Egypt that they'll return your affections. You just keep pining after them even if it's a lost cause." Marik blinked, bewildered that there were tears shining in Yugi's soleful eyes. "What?"  
  
"I understand Marik. I know what it's like too." Yugi bit his lip, wanting to scream at Marik that he was here for him and that he cared for him and wouldn't let him face life alone. He knew he couldn't though. Not yet. "I'm sorry that you're going through this but it gets better with time."  
  
Marik cupped Yugi's cheek. "You're too sweet to hear all of my troubles. I'd corrupt you with the amount of shit I go through."  
  
"No you wouldn't. I'd like to help you Marik."  
  
Marik snorted, grabbing a pack of cigarettes from his satchel. "I'm past help Yugi." He inhaled deeply, hating that he sought out nicotine to calm his nerves. He flicked his gaze towards Yugi. "You should be careful of who you offer help to. Some of us might take advantage of you."  
  
Yugi frowned. "I trust you Marik."  
  
Marik raised an amused brow, making sure to blow the smoke away from Yugi. "I tried to kill you and you say you trust me? That goes to prove that you should keep your distance from me."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do."  
  
The beautiful hikari snuffed the cigarette into the ashtray, waving the smoke aside with his hands to clear it faster. "Maybe not. I know I wouldn't trust me." He wryly grinned. "And they used to say that Malik was the worse of the two of us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Yugi, I appreciate it." Marik winked as he threw his head over his shoulder as he left. "Good luck on getting the one you love to notice you. I wouldn't ask for what's happened to me to happen to anyone else, even my worse enemy."  
  
For some reason, that made Yugi's resolve to get Marik to notice him even more.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Thanks for reviewing and hopefully my inspiration will stay with me! ^o^  
  
Next chapter: Some mishaps with mickey mouse. ^^ 


	4. It's Been Awhile

Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

Disclaimers: Not Mine

Warnings: Male x Male, Potty Mouths

_And it's been awhile  
Since I could look at myself straight  
And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry  
And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile but I can still remember just the way you taste_

STAIND_  
_

Chapter Four

Seto's left hand was itching to strangle Mickey Mouse. Currently, the character was hovering near him as if he was a stalker. If Seto didn't know better, he'd think that Mickey Mouse was a gay little bastard that wanted to jump his bones. Seto's right hand was curled into a fist wanting to deck Joey. The boy hadn't shut up since the moment Yuugi joined them and it was obvious that the brat wasn't going to stop anytime soon. His entertainment at seeing Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Bakura bicker was hindered as they were currently not talking to anyone, just staring across the deck towards the sunset. He wanted alcohol. _Now._ Unfortunately, the damn Disney Cruise Ship didn't permit alcoholic beverages for fear of the pestering urchins to get their grubby little hands on it.

"Excuse me," a sultry voice interrupted Seto's musings. Raising his vivid sapphire eyes, he locked gazes with an American beauty. Blond, slender, tan, and with breasts the size of watermelons-maybe he was exaggerating the last bit. "Are you Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporation?"

_No, you stupid twit, I'm Seto Kaiba of Shining Corporations. Aren't you Captain Obvious?_ "Yes. What's it to you?" he inquired, contempt lacing his voice. As much as he liked America because of how lenient they were, the women could be awfully annoying. Then again, everywhere he went that he was recognized the women were the same. They had two heads. One on their bodies and one in his wallet. It was a bit depressing.

"It's me, Rose Lyons, of Lyons Incorporated in New York. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already? I admit that I was a child when you last saw me but it was only five years ago." Green eyes fluttered coyly. "Has your memory been refreshed?"

"No." Seto's tone was impassive. "I'm a busy man. I don't need to remember anyone that didn't make a significant impact on my life. If you don't mind, I'm trying to enjoy dinner without being disturbed." Lapis eyes were cold and icy, enough to send a shiver down Mickey Mouse's stuffed body. This man was a downright prick.

"Oh, I see. I apologize, Kaiba."

Seto snorted as the hoity blond disappeared among the crowd of passengers. He realized he was being stared at. "What in the hell is your problems?" he snarled, spearing a slab of steak with his knife to make sure his point was getting across. The others quickly averted their attentions from him. All except Joey. "What is it, mutt?"

"You're a mean fucker to everyone, aren't you?"

"That matters? Who needs to be Mr. Personality when you have money?" Seto chuckled humorlessly, rising to his feet. "Maybe you'd understand that if you actually had money."

"And maybe you'd understand that having a personality and being liked isn't that bad of a thing. Don't you ever get lonely?" Joey growled, shooting his verbal arrow. Apparently from the expression on Seto's face, his aim was perfect.

"I'm not lonely. I don't need anyone. I'm fine by myself."

"Oh, Joey, why'd you start?" Yuugi inquired, frowning at Seto's retreating form.

"Oh hell no. He's not getting away from this!"

Yuugi rolled his eyes as Joey ran after the billionaire. "Why is that I have to surround myself with idiots?" Disgruntled grunts came from his friends. Quickly waving aside his insult, Yuugi smiled, "I didn't mean it like that. It's obvious Joey has a thing for Seto." Blank stares from all around. Yuugi sweat-dropped. "You mean, none of you see that? Joey picks a fight with Seto just so he can be near him."

"Now that you mention it," Anzu agreed. "He does do his best to get any attention from Kaiba." She sighed, making an igloo out of her salad. "Why is that all of my friends are gay? It's not fair at all. To think, I actually used to have a crush on you, Yuugi and I _know_ that you're gay. No point denying it any further."

Yuugi blushed, hiding his face behind his napkin. "Um, well, I'm not gay. I just...like a guy. I still like girls but this guy he's...he's so beautiful and I want to be with him but he'd never give me the time or day. He doesn't even know that I exist."

"You sound like you're talking about Seto, aibou," Yami no Yuugi smirked, talking for the first time since he and Yami no Bakura arrived at the dining deck. "I will admit, he's quite easy on the eyes but that personality is enough to send anyone jumping off of a cliff."

"It's not Seto!" Yuugi screeched, earning a funny look from Mickey Mouse, still hovering around their table. "What the hell is your problem you perverted mouse?!" Yuugi yelled, jumping to his feet and glaring at Mickey Mouse. "First you stare at Seto like he's some sort of dessert and now you're interested in my conversation. What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you have a job to do, you pedophile?! You feel up some little kid. I hope you get your ass kicked, perv!" The petite youth threw an apple at the escaping Mickey Mouse. "What is everyone's interest in Seto? First Joey, then you, Yami, and now Mickey Mouse. He might be pretty but he's nowhere near as pretty as Ma-my crush!" Yuugi covered himself, turning a darker shade of crimson.

"You have more balls than I gave you credit for, little Yuugi," Bakura sneered. "Maybe you could teach Pharaoh to grow some." Leering wickedly at Yami, Bakura teasingly laughed. "Perhaps you have some and are just afraid to use them. Scared of something, _pharaoh_?"

"What do I have to be scared of, Bakura?" Yami inquired, not in the least bit perturbed by Bakura's attitude adjustment. "You?"

"Of course not, you take care of that one all by yourself. I've never given you a reason to fear me. You're an arrogant little bitch that annoys me to no end but I wouldn't hurt you. I've tried, yes, but that doesn't mean I'd go through with it."

"Is that a fact?"

Oblivious to the wide-eyed gazes from their companions, Bakura continued their altercation. "It is, believe it or not. We've known each other far too long. You can't die anyway. About the only damn thing I could do to you is to shatter you mentally. Oh, and don't give me any ideas. You're already broken. Why break you any further?"

"I...I'm not broken. I'm better now. I understand myself more since my memories returned." Yami stood, swallowing the lump in his throat. "If you want to break me, go ahead. I have nothing to lose anymore."

Bakura's brown eyes followed Yami as he slowly meandered through the howling children. _What'd I say that was wrong?_ Ignoring the flabbergasted stares around him, Bakura ran after Yami. "Pharaoh, stop!" he commanded, nearly bowling into Yami. "What'd I say to upset you?"

"How can you even ask that?" Yami angrily shook his head, garnet eyes turning a darker hue. "I'd thought with what happened earlier that we could work out our differences. Apparently I was assuming too much with your personality shift." Yami disgustedly shook his head. "Am I going to have to send you to the Shadow Realm just to make you understand? I _don't_ hate you, Bakura. I never hated you. Not even in the past. Are we going to spend the rest of eternity fighting? I don't like it. You're the only one that understands me. Yuugi tries but...he doesn't know what it's like and Yami no Malik? He'd rather throw me off this ship then to try to talk to me."

"Yugioh..." Bakura murmured, uttering Yami no Yuugi's real name.

"Don't even bother!" Yami furiously slammed the door open to their stateroom. "I'm sorry that you think I'm not worth your time, that all I _am_ good for is a good laugh. I'm glad that I can entertain you," his laugh was hollow. "Well, I'm fucking tired of it! You want to get rid of me, go ahead and do it." Yami ripped the Sennen Puzzle from his neck. "Get rid of it. Get rid of me."

"Put it back on. _Now,_" Bakura demanded. "Do it!"

Yami snorted. "What's it matter to you?"

"I'm not spending forever with Malik, hell no. I'd rather be locked in prison with _you_ then spend a day in the same room with Malik. Just do it, Pharaoh." Yami sighed, obeying. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. What do you want from me?"

"Honesty. It's all I've ever wanted. Even in Egypt, I only wanted you to tell me the truth." Yami sank down onto his bed, gazing levelly at Bakura. "I never told you a lie. I was always sincere in what I told you. I know you were hurt before you met me. I guess I didn't do too good of job keeping my promises to you."

Bakura ran a hand through his hair. "Gods, I wish I smoked. I could use something right now." Joining Yami, Bakura gave Yami his undivided interest. "You want honesty? Alright, but you asked for it. We had a good thing in Egypt. It was a short fling but it was still good. Yes, I considered it a fling," Bakura repeated, seeing Yami's lips part. "Shut the hell up until I'm finished. I knew it wouldn't last. A thief and the pharaoh of Egypt? I felt I was in a dream every second when I was with you. I wondered how _I_ could get so lucky. A poor bandit with only his looks going for him. That's when I started to doubt you. What was I to you? A fuck? A toy you could play with when you wanted? That's why I left you, why I began my mission to sabotage your reign...why I teamed up with Set."

"You were _not_ a toy!" Yami scowled. "I _gave _you my heart you insensitive bastard. You had _no _right to hurt me like you did. You didn't even consult me with your decision. You _raped_ me, Bakura. You _raped_ my body and my heart and you left me to deal with it. Yet, I couldn't hate you. I even saved your spirit." Yami frowned. "I'm sorry. I am. I wish you would have told me-"

"There's no point wishing. It was a long, long time ago. Besides, there's no more love. That left too."

"Of course it did."

Why did they both sound so lost?

XXX

Joey grabbed Seto's shoulder. "You don't walk away from me, asshole!"

"_Don't you dare touch me_!" Seto hissed, flinching from Joey's touch. "I don't know what your sick game is but I want you to stay the fuck away from me. Get your jollies from fighting with me? Make you hard?" Seto snarled, unprepared for Joey's faint blush. "Am I right?"

"No!"

"You're so stupid. Make up your mind. Your body's telling me otherwise." Seto smirked. "I didn't know you cared or maybe, you just want to fuck me. Is that it? You want to take me, don't you? Want me underneath you or maybe, you'd like me on top-"

"_Shut up!_" Joey yelled, fist narrowly missing Seto's cheek.

"I think I've hit a nerve. I give you permission to have a nice dream about me, just don't act on your perverted fantasies, Puberty Boy." Seto smirked, leaving a flushed and apparently, extremely horny Joey behind. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Joey groaned, hitting his head against the wall. This was not happening.

XX XX


	5. Heaven's not so far away

Title: Can you feel the Love Tonight?

Disclaimers: Absolutely not mine!

Warnings: Male x Male loving!

OMG! I updated!!! WOW!!! Are we in awe: D Leave me a review!!!

Chapter Four

Bakura avoided Yami as desperately as possible, staying on his 'side' of their room. Their conversation from earlier only made Bakura's resolve to keep his distance from Yami that much stronger. Topics that revolved around emotions were almost taboo to the spirit of the Sennen Ring. He wasn't adept at consoling others nor was he able to accept comfort so his chat with Yami no Yuugi had nearly broken through several barriers that he'd had erected for ages. Bakura glanced at Yami, brown eyes dwelling on the pharaoh's fair face. The lonely expression was depressing and a visage that Bakura was entirely too intimate with. Loneliness had been Bakura's personal friend for many, many years.

"If you're going to stare at me, I'd appreciate it if you did it less obviously."

Bakura smirked, falling into his usual snide demeanor. "What's there to stare at, _Atem_? What's so interesting about watching your descent into abject self-loathing? I'm not that keen on being the witness to seeing your soul shatter."

Yami's ruby hued eyes lost a bit of their former gleam and Bakura ignored the guilt that permeated his heart. He shouldn't give a damn about hurting Yami's feelings. It wasn't as if the two of them were friends; they'd reached an alliance of general amity. "And why's that, Bakura? Do you actually have a conscious in that black heart of yours?"

"No, it isn't fitting sport if my favorite rival lets himself become a husk of his former self. I don't want to fight someone that doesn't notice anything that's going on around him. What? You don't see it? You can't feel that you're slowly slipping from your secure little life?"

"…Bakura, you're stepping onto dangerous grounds right now." Those beautiful garnet eyes narrowed threateningly. Yami's hands clenched into the blanket beneath him. "I've told you a thousand times that I'm not the man I used to be. I've healed. I've come to accept—"

"Accept my ass! You're still wallowing in your self pity. You're a fool, _Atem_."

"Why do you say my name like it's a curse?" Yami asked softly, eyes downcast. "Am I that intolerable that you'd treat me like a slave bowing to your feet?"

"Were our roles not reversed once?" Bakura retorted, closing the space between their beds. He sank down beside the pharaoh and couldn't believe the amount of sorrow radiating from him. Was this the real Atem that had been buried behind barricades of pride and strength? "You're not intolerable. You just irritate the shit out of me sometimes. You act like you're the gods' gift to mankind when in fact you're just as human as the rest of us despite your tendencies to pretend to be holier than thou."

Laughter burst forth from Yami, arching both of Bakura's pale brows. Yami laid back on the bed and chortled heartily. "Bakura, you surprise me. Yuugi couldn't even get into my head and you have the ability to crawl in there and make yourself at home. I kept a lock on my emotions, on my heart, and even on my soul, from Yuugi. But you," Yami wiped tears from his eyes, "My once most hated enemy did the impossible."

"Look, are we having a mushy conversation revolving around our inner most secrets because I don't think I'm ready to make our relationship _that_ personal," Bakura disregarded the little voice in his that sounded eerily like Ryou, telling him that it might not be that terrible to be-shudder-friends with the pharaoh. They were the last of their kind and Malik hardly counted. "But I'm here if you need me."

"Bakura you don't have to offer your shoulder to me. I'm not as weak as you consider me but I thank you for your compassion." Yami smiled, a smile so serene that Bakura was taken aback by the sincerity. "You had best stop acting so out of character or I'm going to believe that there really is a heart in there," Yami teased, pressing his hand against Bakura's toned, muscular chest, feeling his heart thump beneath his palm. "That you might actually care about me."

"_That's_ preposterous."

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

Bakura didn't respond and silence pervaded their room. All that could be heard was Bakura's pounding heart. Each second increased the palpitations. "I don't think you should touch me," Bakura scowled, hand clenching around Yami's wrist. "It's not a good idea."

"The thought of me touching you disgusts you that much?" Yami sighed, withdrawing his hand from Bakura's chest. "You used to enjoy it." Yami ungracefully laid on the bed and covered his eyes with one of his hands. "That was another time, another place. Things have changed since then. _We've_ changed."

Bakura's eyes trailed across the body of his former lover; from the way his hair fanned behind him, the long lashes that skimmed his high cheekbones, the come hither to pout. His gaze dwelled longer on the elegant arch of Yami's neck to the skin that peeked beneath the collar of Yami's shirt to the small patch of skin that peeked teasingly from the hem of his shirt, one of the buttons undone. Yes, he could find himself drowning in the poison that was Atem. But Bakura would never give his heart to another being for so long as he breathed the air around him.

"…I haven't been with anyone since you," Yami admitted quietly.

Bakura's eyes snapped from his voyeuristic exploration of Yami to stare in surprise at Yami. "What?"

Yami moved his hand from his face and opened one eye to see Bakura's reaction to the information. "You think that I used you and that you were nothing more then my pet," he stated, not expecting an answer. "I never replaced you. There were plenty of offers from the nobles of the court and even a few from foreign dignitaries. Male and female alike sought me. I never took another lover after you left. I suppose that I was addicted to you in more then one area. Yes, sex was amazing with you but I missed your witty comments, your dry sarcasm, and that soft side of yourself that you only allow yourself to feel when you think no one is paying attention to you." Yami raised himself up on his elbows and looked at Bakura through a veil of flaxen bangs. "That side that used to run his hands through my hair when I couldn't sleep at night, that used to sing the most ridiculous songs just so he could make me laugh, the—"

"Stop it!" Bakura hissed, clapping his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear that nonsense! I'm not who you think I am. I never was! You've warped everything into your own—"

Yami swiftly rose to his feet and was in front of Bakura before the dark spirit could register it happening. Yami's hands clamped onto Bakura's arms, forcing him to lower them from their position. "Why don't you want to hear the truth, Bakura? It disturbs you to believe that you might have actually loved me? Why do you not—"

"Shut the fuck up," Bakura snarled, slamming Yami against the wall behind them. "Just shut up," he breathed, eyes blazing with anger and chest heaving with emotion. "I don't love. It's a weakness that I don't permit myself to experience. I won't go through the shit that my Light goes through or his idiotic friends. I refuse to rely on anyone but myself and love," Bakura chuckled, "Love does strange things to the mind. It makes you act like a chivalrous fool that sacrifices everything for _love._ You start to do odd things. Soon enough, you're not yourself. You've lost everything that you held close to you all because of love. So don't…don't put things in my head that don't belong there. I remember our past, Atem. And it wasn't flowers and poems and chocolates. It was angry and dark and sadistic. It was about power and submission. That's not the definition of love that I've seen in this life."

Yami frowned as Bakura released his hold on him. The door slammed behind Bakura as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaving the pharaoh to wince at the ferocity. "Maybe I went too far," Yami murmured under his breath. He knew he was stepping into Bakura's personal boundaries and he knew that his words would only serve to anger the hot-tempered tomb robber. He knew that it would get a rise out of him and that was exactly what Yami had wanted.

….

"No, please, don't go. Yami, please, don't leave me. Yami!"

Marik's eerie, violet eyes lingered on Yuugi while the youth tossed in his sleep, sweat beading profusely on the boy's forehead. His shirt was soaked and clung to his lithe physique. Marik silently slipped across the floor to sink weightlessly on Yuugi's bed. Marik pressed his hand against Yuugi's head. The boy instantly woke, shrinking into the bed at seeing Marik above him. "You were having a night terror."

"I know," Yuugi whispered. "He left me. Someone was taking him away. We've grown further apart since… I think that I'm losing him and he doesn't even know it. I'm getting older. I won't need him forever."

"He knows," Marik wiped a few stray tears from Yuugi's cheeks. "He's always known that it wouldn't last. Each of us know that we have to say goodbye to our Lights. I expect he'll have the most difficulty."

Yuugi forced himself to not lean into the touch, that this was the most physical contact he'd had in months, that this was worth more to him then anything. Nothing could make him more content then this moment of having the one he shouldn't care for, showing him affection. "Marik…why have you changed? You, well, you aren't exactly the poster boy for kindness. I haven't forgotten what you did. How could you go from being a heartless killer to…" Yuugi gesticulated towards Marik, at a loss for words.

"If I have to live in this world then I have to play by its rules. Get some sleep, Yuugi."

"Marik, wait." Yuugi grabbed Marik's hand, stopping him from returning to his own bed. "Stay with me, please. I don't want to sleep alone. Please," Yuugi pleaded, bottom lip trembling and purple eyes filling with tears. "Consider it…forgiveness."

"What if I don't want your forgiveness?" Marik smiled coldly.

"Oh," Yuugi sniffed, laying on his side, turning his back to the blonde.

_It's better off you don't get too close to me. Those that do have a nasty habit of dieing. I'm sorry._ Marik silently apologized to Yuugi before crawling into his own bed, listening to Yuugi's sobs subside as the boy surrendered to sleep. It was a long time before Marik drifted into his own uneasy slumber.

_Fin_

Well, it's only three pages but it's a start! At least I've started writing again. :P


End file.
